2016_steinenfandomcom-20200214-history
Isabella Romanoli
Marking Period #1 Entry #1 "Whoa! It was SOOO crowded in there!!" I said. Christmas was right around the corner, it was an icy day and every one was running around like a pack of gorillas. My friends and I were at the United Mall at 12 pm, shopping for our families for Christmas, well some of us. Bridget LOVED shopping for herself, and I mean love. "I loveeee all of my new clothes!" Bridget said with excitement. "Don't you have enough clothes already? Your closet is full like traffic on black Friday." said Lizzy. "I'll have some of your clothes!" screeched Jade. "Hahaha, like she would give her clothes away to anybody." I laughed. We were walking in the parking garage to my car and we heard a loud bang behind us, and of course, as us girls we were super curious to see what it was. Entry #2 We started walking to where we heard the noise and that is pretty much all I remember, other than seeing all my friends trying to fight back these two really big guys with all black on. Now I am just sitting in a car, blindfolded, not knowing who I'm with, where I am, or what's going on. All of a sudden the car screeches on the icy roads as I hear it hitting trees, this was not good. About 5 minutes later I hear all my friends moan right next to me. I can tell that it's them because I hear 3 different voices and it all sounded like it was them. I whisper to them "I love you guys okay." "I hope everything is going to be okay." They all whisper the same things back in very saddening, voice. All of a sudden I feel a light breeze come in as the door groans open. Entry #3 Haunted house with a mouse Autumn time with some slime Lurking around with a clown Long finger nails that linger Orange owl that will howl Wizard wig that is very big Eyeballs that are evil on some cheval Enchant fear or else you will not make it another year Night time sounds all around, in Halloween town! Entry #4 Sunday, April 3, 2016 Dear Diary, Oh my gosh! My birthday is 1 week away and I can't wait. Today, after church, I asked my mom if on my birthday I could have a party and guess what?? She said yes. It's going to be the best birthday ever! I'm going to invite all of friends and we are going to have the best time ever. Well, there might be some problems because I'm inviting my best friend Veronica but her twin sister Vanessa goes everywhere with her. I bet your wondering what's the problem? The problem is she is horrible! She is so rude and she doesn't even like me either, even though I try to be nice to her. Well, actually, she might not come. After all she doesn't even like me and, wait yea. I am so right, she's not going to come, like duh! She hates me, and I don't like her either. Oh and did I mention? They're identical, and even though I don't see Vanessa in school, when I talk with Veronica I think of her and it puts me in such a bad mood! I can not tell them apart at all, it's pretty hard for me sometimes. Oh, whatever, I don't care. I'm just going to see how this week goes, hopefully it'll be pleasant. Entry #5 Friday, April 8, 2016 Dear Diary, My birthday is in two days and I still cannot wait!!! I have thought about it, and actually, I might invite Vanessa, it's been pretty strange because she was very nice to me this entire week. She gave me a bunch of compliments, actually said hi to me, and gave me nice looks in the hall. Usually she gives me these really nasty looks that are literally horrible. Either way, I don't not want to invite my best friends twin sister, you know she might take the wrong way and not want to go to the party or something if I don't invite her sister. I'll go call them up and see if her sister can go, I already invited everyone else to my party that I wanted too. Okay, see ya in a bit!! Uh! I am so mad, apparently Veronica can't go anymore but Vanessa can. Hopefully it won't be awkward. I'll get to know her better and hang out with her for like the first time actually ever. See ya later, my mom's calling me down for dinner. Monday, April 11, 2016 Dear Diary, I can't believe what Veronica told me in school today. Vanessa told her that my party was cancelled and that's why she didn't come. I always knew there was just something that Vanessa was hiding. I trusted her and I thought we were actually becoming friends, but I guess not. And we had the best time at my party, she was so nice she got me so many presents. I am just so mad right now, you couldn't even imagine. Like seriously, who the heck does that stuff!?!?! But you know what, paybacks a nightmare...... Marking Period #2 Entry #1 Dear Diary, "NO! The room is mine!!" I said. "No it's mine, I'm older Megan." my best friend screamed at me. "Obviously you're older Lily, you are like that old woman at the nursing home. Plus that doesn't matter we already had that bet and I won so I get the master bedroom!" "Okay, you know what, since that bet wasn't even really that fair, nobody is getting that room from now on. I will get the guest bedroom downstairs, and you will get the other regular bedroom upstairs. Deal?" "Fine, but I'm just telling you now, that I am getting that room sooner or later!" I screeched. That's what happened this morning. I just hate fighting with my friends sometimes. It can be literally SO ANNOYING! But what she doesn't know is that later tonight I'm going to move into that room whether she likes it or not. She won't suspect a thing because my room......which is soon to be my old room, is upstairs and it's right across the hall from the master bedroom. Her bedroom is downstairs so she won't know that anything is going on. Plus she goes to bed earlier than me and she's a heavy sleeper, that's a huge bonus. Okay I'll talk to you guys later. Entry #2 After Megan finished her late dinner with Lily they both went to bed.....well not Megan. Secretly, Megan was switching bedrooms. As lily fell asleep, Megan started moving all of her stuff into her new master bedroom. Megan was almost half way done and about 45 minutes went by......Megan heard someone downstairs. She thought it was Lily and she didn't know what to do because she would catch her switching rooms. But what she didn't know......was that it wasn't Lily. She thought of a plan to run downstairs and try to distract her from seeing anything upstairs. Megan thought to herself, "I know I lie a lot, I'm like Pinocchio. But at least I get away with it." She stopped thinking about that and ran down the stairs. She tried to find where she heard the noise, and oh she found it all right. But she realized that it wasn't Lily making all that fuss. Entry #3 Once upon a time there were two best friends named Jade and Cloe. They did absolutely everything together! They are practically like conjoined twins, or at least they should be because every minute, even every second of every single day they are together. They never leave each other's side, it's literally crazy! You might as well just super glue them together while you're at it. Also, to mention it, they are sooooo mean! And there is two of them so it's double meanness, and yes, yes I know it sounds crazy but it's completely true. They're are my top arch enemies in the whole entire world. I'm their's too so whatever. I don't even really care that much they are just humans what should I have against them, they are just like us. Okay to be completely honest I actually really do care. I'm really jealous of them and so is everyone else in the world. Every girl wants to be them and every boy wants them. I just can't believe on what this world has turned into......am I right??? Entry #4 Hey! It's me, again..........Ashley. If you didn't get that my name is Ashley. Like the famous girl Ashley Tisdale, except I"m nowhere like being famous!! I'm just that average nerd in the school that nobody even talks to. Not even Garry the Goose talks to me, he gives me mean looks in the hall all the time. How could my reputation be any worse than his?!? He literally looks like a goose, that long neck and those twig like legs of his. I just don't even know anymore. But you could not believe what happened today. Jade and Cloe asked me to dress up to school tomorrow with all of the rest of their friends in our best costumes we can find or even make! This is going to be so fun. I'm thinking of wearing a solar system costume with all the planets like circulating around me! It's gonna top as the best costume ever, I just can't wait! Entry #5 I can't believe what I just found out. GRRRRRRR!!!!!! Apparently Jade and Cloe were trying to trick me so that I would be the only one that would wear the costume to school and everyone was gonna make fun of me. This is unbelievable, it's like going to eat that cereal and when you take your first bite you realize that the milk is rotten and that you ruined your appetite. It's like a huge surprise, huh? Just like this stupid conflict that's going on with these arch enemies of mine. But the only thing is that the girls don't know that I know that they were trying to prank me. So you know what, when I get to school, I'll walk right up to their faces and say "Sorry I didn't wear my costume. I just thought the idea was pretty stupid, I'm guessing you guys thought the same because I see that you guys aren't wearing your costumes either. Now you know girls, there is such a thing called payback. If I were you guys, I would watch your back." That's exactly what I'm going to do to them. Marking Period #3 Rachel, the prettiest girl in the grade, had a huge crush on Ethan, the shyest guy in the grade. She had lots of friends she could’ve told, but she was kind of embarrassed to tell them because she thought they were gonna make fun of her. Everyday she wondered should I tell them or should I keep it a secret. And then one day she told her best friend, Carly. Carly didn’t make fun of her at all, she kept it a secret, unlike the meanest girl in the grade would’ve done if she knew. Her name was Bridget, and she always spread rumors around the school. Plus she would lie about them because most of the time they weren’t even true. She is just like pinocchio, except her nose doesn’t grow, her ego did. She thought she was better than everyone else, but in reality she really wasn’t. And then one day, something happened. Carly, Rachel’s best friend, started becoming friends with Bridget. This wasn’t a good idea because Rachel pretty much told Carly everything. And I know what you’re thinking, why is that so bad? Well, Bridget had ways of getting things out of people and then spreading it. And that’s what she was going to do to Carly. Bridget is just like that really, really mean girl from all those teen movies. You know what I mean? So, one night Carly went over Bridget’s house and Bridget knew something was up with Rachel, so she asked if Carly had knew. Carly acted like she knew nothing but Bridget definitely could tell she knew, so she had her ways of getting it out of her and finally, Carly spilled. Bridget was soooooo surprised and really confused. Carly told her not to tell anybody but you know, it’s Bridget. I mean c’mon. A couple days after Bridget found out about Rachel’s secret it was practically spread around the whole school by then. It got spread around as fast as a cheetah. Rachel was furious, she knew it had to of been Carly who told Bridget. Rachel was super embarrassed, she didn’t want any other people to know. So Rachel had a big talk with Carly at lunch that day. She screamed so loud at Carly that the teacher gave her a detention. Her life couldn’t of got any worse than it already was. After the detention she walked out and saw Carly and Bridget talking. Carly kept begging her to forgive her but Rachel told her to leave her alone. While walking back to class, the best thing had happened to Bridget. Ethan came up to her and asked her out. She almost died inside, she was the most happiest person ever. Obviously she said yes, but something happened with Ethan and her. Continued in MP 4 Lilly and Thomas were scared to death. They didn’t know what to do. They were trick or treating in a really creepy neighborhood and they went to this one house and the girl that lived there was old and very creepy. She made them come in to get their candy and then she locked them inside. The house had no lights and it was in the middle of the night. They hugged each other like a momma bear holds their little cub. They searched the house for the old lady but couldn’t find her. Then, they heard a creepy laughing sound coming from upstairs, so they went to see if it was her. And alright it was her… Lilly and Thomas screamed as loud as they could. The old lady had a baby doll in her hands and was playing peek-a-boo with it. They ran back down the stairs and they couldn’t believe what they saw. It was their family and friends screaming “WE GOT YOU!!” Lilly and Thomas starting laughing so hard that they almost fell over. They both looked at each other and whispered, “Now it’s our turn!” The next day they planned and planned to prank their friends and families. It took them hours after hours until they finally thought of the perfect thing. They had a fantabulous plan, way better than you could think of. Continued in MP4 Marking Period #4 I woke up sleeping on a soft, silky, tempurpedic, pillow. I could tell because whenever I go to my best friend, Lizzy Cooper's house, she always lets me sleep on it. But I wasn't at her house, last time I checked I fell asleep in my bed last night, and I don't have a tempurpedic pillow. This is so weird I thought, what is going on... I opened my eyes and it was as dark as a funeral scarf. As I got up to reach to my right for my phone, it wasn't there. I reached to the left and felt a wall, but my bed was in the middle of the room, and no sides of it touched the walls. I got up slowly and confused not knowing what had happened. I finally found a door and then opened it, I was in Lizzy's house. Lizzy's mom walked by while stood very discombobulated and she said "good morning Lizzy." My mind was going every which way, so I went back into Lizzy's room and looked in her long mirror..... "AAAAAHHHHHHH" I screamed. Then I realized I screamed louder than my sister when she met Justin Bieber. I quickly put my hand over my mouth and then I fell on the ground. Lizzy and I switched bodies. I repeat, LIZZY AND I SWITCHED BODIES!!!! I was horrified, I didn't know what to do. I quickly went to find Lizzy's phone and once I found it I realized she had a password. I had totally forgot what it was, my mind was totally a blank space. "No that was her old one, no that's Victoria's, OH gosh dang it that's mine! What is it!?!?!?" I thought to myself trying to think what her password was. I finally figured it out and then I quickly called my phone, no one picked up. Lizzy cannot let my body sleep in, my body needs a shower! She's definitely still asleep, so I just texted her and said "We need to talk, now." I dropped the phone on the bed and left the room to go to the bathroom. After I was done getting a shower. Mr. Cooper asked if I'd like any breakfast and I quickly responded with "OMG yes I'm as hungry as a shark right now Mr. Cooper." I hadn't realized what I had said and he responded with, "Mr. Cooper?" I then said "I mean dad, hahaha silly me hehehehe" Still trying to play it cool I then went into the kitchen, and as I opened the freezer I saw french toast sticks. I quickly grabbed them, put them on the plate and shoved them into the microwave. I then heard a phone ringing, so then I rushed into Lizzy's room and grabbed her phone and answered it. "Hello, hello?" I said. "NAOMIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!" Lizzy screamed. "Lizzy is that you!!!??" "Of course it's me. What the heck happened?? I'm wearing a dark grey sweater right now and you know that is not my color!!!" I quickly screamed "Lizzy could you just be quiet for one second? I'm coming over right now." I briskly grabbed the phone and Lizzy's keys and rushed out the door as fast as a cheetah. "Oh shoot" I whispered under my breath when I realized I forgot about my breakfast. I ran back into the house and stopped the microwave, then rushed back out. I sped over to my house so quickly, I probably could've gotten into a car crash. But I have a bigger problem going right now. Once I got to my house, I put in the garage code and rushed through the door. My mom said "Hi Lizzy! How'd you get in???" Without noticing her I ran up the stairs and slammed my door open. "What did you do Lizzy!!!" I shouted "I didn't do anything, why is everything my fault all the time Naomi??!!" "I'm sorry I'm just very scared." "And you don't think I am?!?" "I said I'm sorry just chill Lizzy." "Oh my god!!" Lizzy said "What!!!" I screamed. "You know how we got into that fight a couple days ago?" "Yeah why?" "Maybe that's why this happened...., Maybe if we just be nice to each other we will switch back." "Okay, I'm down lets try it." For the rest of the day we were very nice to each other. We went zip lining with each other which was so fun!!! We went to a trampoline park and I felt like a kangaroo. But the worst part of the day was going to the pool. I got Lizzy's body tan, and you know what she did to my body???? She burnt it!!!! But it was kinda funny hehehhe. We had a sleepover at Lizzy's house and when we woke up, we were back to normal! Sometimes the smallest steps lead to fixing the bigger problem.... Category:Period Three Category:All Students